ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eco-Warrior (Bastok)
Category:QuestsCategory:Bastok Quests de:Öko-Krieger (Bastok) Indigested Ore |title=Cerulean Soldier |repeatable=Yes, once per conquest tally |reward=5,000 gil Dragon Chronicles |previous= |next= |cutscenes= }} ]] Walkthrough *'NOTE:' Before attempting this quest, designate a leader so that the group functions as a team. This is essential for the success of this quest. Make sure you have a near-full alliance unless you are using two or more Summoners with Ifrit's Astral Flow ability, Inferno. *Talk to Raifa in the Steaming Sheep Restaurant in Port Bastok (D-6). ** If you cannot get the quest, Raifa says... *** Something about the food. (You have already completed an Eco-Warrior quest this Conquest period or you do not have enough fame) *** "...Can I have a moment of your time? Oh, but you look busy..." (You are currently involved in another Eco-Warrior quest) *Head to Gusgen Mines. *Talk to Degga at (H-9). (You will see him on your right, toward the end of the entry corridor.) He applies an ointment that restricts your level to 25. Buffs do NOT wear with this level restriction. Buff before applying the restriction. **Note that, once the level restriction is applied, only others with the same level restriction are able to cure or buff you. **'Trusts' will be dismissed upon application of the level restriction, but can be resummoned (and will have the same level restriction that you do). **You lose the level restriction if you are KO'd. It may be reapplied at any time by speaking to Degga again once raised. ***Note: if you Reraise, you keep the level restriction. **If you return to your Home Point after being KO'd or otherwise leave the area in any way, you lose any progress made in the quest since talking to Degga. *At the very first 4-way intersection (H-9), go down the west corridor (turn left). *Go down the west corridor and turn north at (G-9). *Continue north at (G-9) and do not turn down any passage except ones leading north until you arrive at (G-6). *Camp on the western side of (G-6) and clear out the monsters here before turning to the east corridor. *Clear the way to the east. The ??? is on a chest further east in the middle of the deck at (H-6). Clear the area around the chest. *When ready, click the ??? to spawn two Pudding NMs. **You must have the level restriction applied to spawn and engage these NMs. **The Puddings spawn with aggro toward the party member who spawns them. If Sneak is applied, the spawner is still aggroed. Clicking the ??? removes any Sneak effect. **The Puddings are Slime-type NMs. As such, they are weak against magic, but highly resistant to physical attack. As they gain TP, they use a strong version of Fluid Spread, the Slime AOE attack, that causes critical damage to anyone in range. This is a common cause of wipes. *After the NMs are defeated, touch the ??? again to receive an Indigested Ore. **You must have the Level Restriction applied to obtain the key item. **Should you change areas during or after the fight, but before obtaining the key item, clicking the ??? causes the Puddings to respawn. They must be defeated again for you to obtain the key item. *Return to Degga to have your ointment/level restriction removed. It may also be removed through logging out and back in, or simply warping out of the mines. *Return to Raifa in Port Bastok to receive your reward. Notes *You can only have one Eco-Warrior quest active at any time. This includes Eco-Warrior (Windurst), Eco-Warrior (San d'Oria) and Eco-Warrior (Bastok). *Eco-Warrior quests cannot be cancelled. *Only one Eco-Warrior quest can be completed per Conquest Tally. Duo Strategy *Because buffs do not wear when the level restriction is applied, and the Puddings are weak against fire, 2 Summoners can easily duo this if one is high-leveled enough to give strong buffs. *Make sure each SMN has Sprinter's Shoes and Silent Oils. MP medicine optional. **Fleet Wind can be used in place of Sprinter's Shoes, and it gives a faster Quickening effect. *First, cast Reraise and have Light Spirit apply Protect V and Shell V to each Summoner. *Next, go to the ??? with no level cap yet and clear the skeletons and ghosts. **'The respawn times of monsters have been changed from 15 minutes to 5 minutes. This trick may no longer work.' *Third, use Sprinter's Shoes or Fleet Wind and run back to Degga. Apply Earthen Ward, Aerial Armor, and Noctoshield. Noctoshield is very important in case of a resist! Cast Sneak, then receive the level restriction. High summoning magic skill may be required for the durations to be long enough. *Fourth, run to the ???. *Fifth, summon Ifrit, use Astral Flow, and have a SMN pop the NM. Each SMN uses Inferno. If neither slime resists the Infernos, the battle will be won. Important: Pets cannot take hate in this fight! If one or more of the slimes resists, they attack the Summoner who popped them. They are slow-moving and easy to kite. Protect V, Noctoshield, and Earthen Ward make kiting while the other SMN rests very easy with 1 Pudding still alive. Because pets do not take hate, the NMs will have to be kited if they survive the Infernos until Blood Pact: Rage timer is back up. Solo "Strategy" *If you're on a level 99 job and have decent endgame gear then this quest will be absolutely trivialized. Even level-synced, your gear will still give you overpowered stats (for a level 25 job) and nothing will be of any real threat to you, especially if you're using Trusts and you buff yourself before receiving the level restriction.